Yu-Gi-Oh!:Wrath of the Nords
by Mechaloid
Summary: This arc happens between season 2b (Yami Marik tower) and season 4 (Wakening Dragons). Kaiba holds another tournament just after the events of battle city but it goes horribly wrong where masked men are involved and Yuugi and his friends aim to the get to the bottom of this no matter how much danger of this new evil is.


Yu-gi-oh! : Wrath of the Nords

Chapter 1: The End of the somewhat tournament

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or anything that is involved or aspects of the Elder scrolls and various films or games but I do own by Oc's that are part of the story line. Also this would an arc between season 2b (Yami Marik tower) and season 4 (Wakening Dragons)

It was the end of an average day at Domino High school with students packing up their stuff ready to head home. Yuugi was almost ready to pack up until Kaiba spoke up," Yuugi!" he turned towards the tall cold-hearted brunette," I'm hosting another tournament again I hope you enter so I can beat you in public unlike the last time for giving you Obelisk the Tormentor" he growled.

Yuugi just nodded as Kaiba walked passed him. He sighed then resumed on packing his bag and running the door. Once he was at the main entrance of the School he met up with Jounouchi, Honda, Otoji, Ryou and Anzu. "Hey, what's up Yuug?" Jounouchi asked with his hand in his pockets look down at Yuugi due to his height.

"I'm fine Jounouchi-kun it's just Kaiba's hosting another tournament in order to try and beat me again" Yuugi answered worryingly he was use to Kaiba being cold-hearted to him some times but mostly when Yami took control.

"If Kaiba is hosting another tournament then we'll be there to compete and support you Yuug!" Joey smiled as they all walked together.

"Yeah no need to be worried about Yuugi, we're going to be there to help by support so Kaiba can back off" Anzu remarked as Ryou nodded, "Anzu-chan is right no matter how much Kaiba pushes you, you always push back" he smiled as the spirit of the ring spoke, "_I should know…"_

Yuugi smiled as soon as everyone went their separate way as he heads towards the Game shop he felt un-easy as he turned to his left to see a shadowy figure wearing a blue mask staring at him wearing a duel disk that seemed to be made out of bone unlike no other. "I'm sorry but I don't have my duel disk on me" Yuugi stated by the figure dashed towards him look very tall as it growled "Aal hiu dir ko vokun frod ahrk aav Sovengarde ruz him sil du bah do Alduin!"

"What?" Yuugi was confused to what the masked person asked but then a green orb appeared on his right hand and blasted Yuugi into a deep sleep. Hours later Yuugi woke up in his bed room not knowing what happened. "_Aibou? What has happened? Who was that strange man in that mask?" _Yami yuugi questioned.

"_I don't know other me; one minute I was looking at them next I'm here!" _Yuugi answered rubbing his temples until drops of something went onto his check he looked up to see a blood written message above him.

"_Oh my Ra!" _Yami yuugi bellowed seeing the terrifying message in blood. _"Other me can you translate what that says?" _Yuugi asked but Yami answered, _"I do not know it's a language I have never come across in all my life"_ Yuugi quickly went downstairs to call the police.

Moments later, Sugoroku and Yuugi were outside the game shop as it was now a crime scene. "Yuug!" Jounouchi shouted pushing through the crowd towards the front going under the tape and asked, "What happened 'ere then yuug?"

"I don't know one minute I saw this man in a mask next thing I woke up then I saw the message on my ceiling written in blood" Yuugi explained as shivers went down his spine as it did with Jounouchi and he replied," That's nasty yuug! But Kaiba has now opened the stores to enter in that tournament"

Yuugi nodded and went with Jounouchi towards another stores but stopped for a moment turning to his right to see another masked man but with a red colour instead of blue like earlier but quickly chased up to Jounouchi to enter the tournament. _"I do not like the looks of this, whatever goes on Yuugi we must not let our guard down" _Yami yuugi advised.

It was then the next day as many duellists we're in the Kaiba corp stadium with Seto Kaiba and Mokuba dead centre upon a stage with Kaiba holding the microphone announcing, "Attention fellow duellists! The Kaiba Corp Japai tournament, the grand prize of is 700,000 yen and the title of King of games" He glanced at Yuugi for a moment before continuing the background as Yami yuugi starts hearing something.

Not far from yuugi in the bellowed crowd Ryou was there competing again but deep in his mind Yami Bakura was grinning as his plan was falling into place but a sound echo in his soul room. Time immediately stopped for both Yami Bakura and Yami Yuugi as a golden masked man in robes appeared before them.

"Who are you?" Yami Yuugi asked raising an eyebrow," Tell me!" the masked man replied, "Who… who but is a form following the functioning of what and what I am a man in a mask!" Yami snared," well I can that"," Of course you can I'm not measuring the powers of your observation I'm merely remarked upon the paradox of asking a masked man who he is"

Yami stared at the masked man for some time then asked, "What do you want?" the masked man chuckled," ahh, the underline question what do I want? But sadly I'm not going to tell you that'll be too stereotypical for a villain to spill the beans upon their so what flawed plan that you would find gaps in Pharaoh!"

At that moment Yami had a shocked expression and stuttered," You… you know?" The masked crossed his arms replying, "Of course I knew, but all will be revealed in time of which is running out for you and your friends!" He disappeared from Yami's mind leaving no evidence behind.

"Who goes there?!" Bakura shouted as the masked man appeared and answered, "Someone you use to know" Bakura chuckled "Marik if you wanted to do some kinky cosplay action you could've asked" The masked man walked up closer toward Bakura being a giant and he whispered "mother of Zorc…"

"I thought you would bring that foul demon's name up soon enough" the masked man gritted Bakura barked, "How dare you call Zorc a Foul demon he is the evil god of darkness and shall rule this world through me!" The masked man quickly grabbed Bakura by the neck pulling him up to eye level as he weighed with a keg toward him and growled, "I am nothing but a vaudevillian veteran cast vicariously as both victim and villain by the vicissitudes of Fate. This visage, no mere veneer of vanity, is a vestige of the vox populi, now vacant, vanished. However, this valorous visitation of a by-gone vexation stands vivified and has vowed to vanquish these venal and virulent vermin van-guarding vice and vouchsafing the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition."

He paused for a moment pulling Bakura towards his face and angrily whispered, "The only verdict is vengeance; a vendetta, held as a votive, not in vain, for the value and veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous." As he disappeared dropping Bakura to the floor.

Time sped up again for everyone paying attention to Kaiba but the masked men were in the crowd all in position as the ones in robes sing a quietly in a nursery rhyme "_what should we do with the forgotten Pharaoh? What should we do with the forgotten Pharaoh? What should we do with the forgotten Pharaoh? Let's now destroy him!"_

The last line from the masked man in robes were orders as the masked people who were nine of them casted fireballs during the rules and regulations towards Kaiba as the stadium was set on fire. People panicked rushing towards the exit dragging yuugi and his friends out with them, the nine masked people went into separate directions and Kaiba with Mokuba went to a secret exits away from harm.

The masked robed man chuckled, "let the hunt begin" he slowly left the building as the sprinkles just turned on damping the fire damage that was caused.

A/N: well that's it so far more of the plot shall be revealed soon within time and the villains name as well further into the arc.


End file.
